The Mistake
by Ikigaru
Summary: -The Gazette -Reita/Ruki -A la suite d'un gage d'Uruha, Ruki embrasse Miyavi. Mais faute de chance, Reita surprend le baisé et s'en va sans rien dire. Une petite dispute de notre couple préféré l


_**A la suite d'une longue nuit épuisante, et qui fut aussi la première nuit de ruki en tant que dominant, reita était plongé dans un profond sommeil jusqu'à ce que de petites pichenettes vinrent se poser sur le bandeau qui cachait son nez.**_

_**" Reita ! " Grogna ruki**_

_**" Hmm .. "**_

_**" C'est ce que tu me réponds depuis tout à l'heure "**_

_**" Hmm .. "**_

_**" Mais tu vas te lever à la fin! "**_

_**" Pourquoi tu veux que je le lève ? " lança reita à motié endormi**_

_**" Je veux descendre moi "**_

_**" Mais alors pourquoi c'est à moi de me lever ? "**_

_**" J'ai pas envie d'y aller seul ! "**_

_**" Kiki, si tu tiens à la vie, t'as intêret à me laisser dormir " grognea reita d'un air menaçant**_

_**Puis sans attendre de réponse, il replongea dans son sommeil laiçant ruki à son propre sort. Plusieurs quarts d'heures passèrent, jusqu'à ce qu'il sentit une petite langue lui mouillé ses lèvres, il crut d'abord avoir à faire à ruki alors il pencha sa tête sur le côté, mais sa ne s'arrêta pas. Alors il ouvrit les yeux pour voir son harceleur, mais une fois ceux là grand ouverts il sauta hors du lit en poussant un cri de frayeur.**_

_**" Koron ! Non mais t'es malade ? "**_

_**Le petit chien lâcha un petit bruit de peur**_

_**"Ouai ouai.. C'est plutôt moi qui devrais être le plus affolé ! "**_

_**Mais finalement le petit chien laissa sa peur de côté et vint caresser reita.**_

_**" Mais tu va dégager à la fin ! Viens on va manger, j'ai envie de ruki ce matin.. "**_

_**Pendant ce temps dans la cuisine Ruki, Aoi, Kai, Uruha et Miyavi, qui était venu quelques minutes plus tôt. Etaient en pleine partie de carte, le premier à perdre s'est révélé être Uruha, et c'était à ruki de lui donner son gage.**_

_**" Qu'est ce que je vais pouvoir te demander de faire " Dis ruki avec une lueur de malice dans les yeux**_

_**" Pitié ! " Supplia uruha en joignant ses mains**_

_**" Embrasse Aoi ! "**_

_**" Qui ca ?! " Cria kai qui falli s'étouffait avec sa tasse de café **_

_**" Désole kai, je vais t'emprunter ton amant pour un petit baisé"**_

_**" C'est pas.. enfin.. erf " Balbutia kai gêné**_

_**" Tu vas me le payer ruki " Jetta uruha avant de se lever et se diriger vers Aoi, il lui tendit la main pour l'aider à se relever et d'un geste vif, cola ses lèvres à celles timides d'Aoi. Ruki étoufait un petit rire en signe de victoire alors que kai s'éclaircissait la voix en signe de protestation. Le baisé ne fut pas long, uruha le rompu pour retourner à son siège tout en jetant un regard rempli de haine à ruki. Une seconde partie avait à peine commencé qu'elle avait déjà fini, et dans **_

_**le plus grand plaisir d'uruha, c'était ruki le perdant. Il avait à peine prononcé un mot qu'uruha le coupa en disant d''un ton sec :**_

_**" Embrasse Miyavi ! "**_

_**" Mais reita .. " Protesta ruki qui avait depuis le début redouter ce gage**_

_**" Il es profondèment endromi, tu as dis toi même que rien ne pourrai le rêveiller " Lança Aoi qui voulait, autant qu'uruha, se venger de ruki**_

_**" Oui mais .. "**_

_**" Un gage c'est un gage ! " lui dis uruha, suivi d'un rire machiavélique. **_

_**" Allez les gars, vous pourriez pas avoir un peu pitié de lui " Essaya de les dissuada kai, mais le " Non " que lui jetta uruha suffi à le décourager **_

_**" Moi sa ne me dérange pas " Plaisante Miyavi **_

_**" Allez bougez vous " Jetta Aoi impatient**_

_**Ruki se leva timidement et Miyavi s'avança vers lui, ils s'embrassèrent longuement et avec fougue sous les rires d'uruha et aoi. Mais les aboiements de Koron les ramenèrent à la réalité, ruki essaya de regarder vers koron mais à la place il trouva reita dans l'encadrement de la porte et à ses pieds, se trouvait un petit koron bien trop joyeux pour se soucier du spectacle qui s'offrait à lui. Quand Miyavi délivra enfin les lèvres de ruki, reita joigni ses mains comme pour applaudire, puis sous les yeux choqué de ruki, il lâcha :**_

_**" Joli baisé ruki ! "**_

_**Puis il s'en alla calmement avec koron. Ruki était tellement choqué qu'il ne put prononcé un traitre mot, quelques minutes après qu'il est repris ses ésprits, il courut aveuglement pour rattraper reita, suivit de près d'uruha qui se senait coupable. Ils jetèrent un bref coup d'oeil au premier mais aucune trace de reita, ils enjambèrent l'escalier à grands pas à la recherche du bassiste, qu'ils trouvèrent debout dans sa chambre avec comme seul habit un boxer noir. Après leurs entrée **_

_**brusque, reita attendit quelques secondes avant de dire calmement :**_

_**" On vous a jamais dis de fraper avant d'ent..**_

_**" Ecoute " Le coupa uruh essouflé " Ce que tu as vu tout à l'heure c'est pas ce que tu crois !**_

_**" J'ai vu quoi tout à l'heue, hein ruki ?"**_

_**Ruki n'osait même pas léver la tête, il regardait le sol craignant le regard sombre de reita. **_

_**" T'as perdu ta langue ruki ? Va voir si tu l'a pas oublié dans la bouche de Miyavi " Cria reita **_

_**Ruki frissona mais uruha râla en disant**_

_**" C'était qu'une putin de partie de carte ! T'énerves pas pour un petit baisé "**_

_**" Il était pas si petit que ça " Le contredis reita avec un ton triste**_

_**Uruha ne dis plus rien, puis un silene écrasant se répondu dans la pièce.**_

_**" Je veux me changer " **_

_**Le guitariste sorti sans un mot mais ruki ne bougea pas**_

_**" Tu as aimé ? " **_

_**" .. N .. " Balbutia ruki incapable de prononcé le moindre mot**_

_**Ruki tomba à terre, les larmes l'empêchait de parler, il se mordait les lèvres pour se retenir de frissonner. Reita n'osait encore rien faire**_

_**" Je.. J'ai pas envie de te perdre ! " Cria ruki avant de fondre en larmes**_

_**Reita s'approcha et s'assit à côté de lui, il fixait le sol n'osant rien dire, il pensait.. il pensait à comment il devrait agire. Mais ruki le fit sortir de ses pensées en posant sa tête sur son épaule. De longue minutes passèrent, sans qu'aucun mot ne fut prononcé, mais après s'être ressaisi, ruki posa une main sur le torse nu de reita et fit face à son regard. Il ne dit rien pendant un long moment, mais les larmes qui ruisselaient depuis ses yeux en disait long sur sa douleur, une douleur qu'il finit par mettre de côté pour dire :**_

_**" Je sais ! Je suis con, j'étais idiot " il frissona puis continua " Fallait pas que je fasse ce foutu gage.. " **_

_**Mais reita ne dis rien.**_

_**" J.. J'avais donné à uruha comme gage d'embrasser Aoi, et.. et pour se venger il m'a dit d'embrasser Miyavi, je voulais pas, je l'ai fais sans réfléchir ! "**_

_**" T'ai aimé ? " Demanda reita pour la seconde fois**_

_**" Tu parles ! rien avoir avec toi " Ces petites paroles sortant de la bouche de ruki suffisait à faire sourire reita " Si ça avait été toi, ils m'auraient demandé de te faire l'amour, je l'aurais fais ! " Continua ruki content de l'effet que sa fesait sur reita**_

_**" Ah bon, Tu serais capable de me faire l'amour ? "**_

_**" Tu me laisserais ? " Demanda ruki tout excité**_

_**" Pourquoi pas si tu en as envie.. "**_

_**Après cette réponse, l'abscence de mot les replongea dans un loud et profond silence, que ruki brisa en disant :**_

_**" Embrasse moi ! " Chose qu'il regretta aussitôt devant l'abscence de reaction du grand blanc. Reita, lui, attendit un moment avant de se pencher vers lui le sourire aux lèvres, pour emprisonner les lèvres de ruki et les relâcher aussitôt. Ruki essaya de prolonger le baisé mais reita le repoussa tendrement en posant une main sur le torse de ruki, qui lui lança un regarde interrogateur et reita lui grogna : **_

_**" Je suis toujours fâché "**_

_**A peine ces paroles prononcé que ruki pris reita dans ses bras et le serra tellement fort qu'il sentit ses os se broyaient. Le vocaliste lui mordilla l'oreil avant de lui chuchoter :**_

_**" Oubli ça " **_

_**" Promets moi que sa ne se répétera plus "**_

_**" Promis ! " Chantonna le petit vocaliste avant de sceller leurs lèvres dans un baisé passionné.**_


End file.
